


An Apple a Day

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky hates the doctor’s, Bucky’s blankie, Diapers, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Trauma/Abuse, bladder control discussed, caregiver steve, cg/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky loves apples. But he STILL had to go see the doctor.





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the lovely TheVillain again!! Couldn’t have done this without you! <3

Two weeks earlier:

”Buck, this is the third bag of apples that you’ve eaten this week,” Steve said in confusion watching Bucky finish munching through the red juicy fruit. 

“Pepper says they’re good for me.” He tossed the core in the trash.

”They are....” Steve said slowly. Bucky hadn’t asked for a single apple in the last two years until this last week and now he was eating five or six apples a day. Steve wondered what Pepper had told him. 

A few nights later during Bucky’s bath, Steve brought up a different subject. “Director Fury says you’re ready for training. We just have to do one thing.”

Bucky looked at him. “What?”

”Get a physical done.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “The doctors won’t see me.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Why not?”

”Because I ate apples.”

Steve sighed. “Oh Buck.... That’s just a saying. You still have to go.”

***

Bucky sat next to Steve in the waiting room, glowering at everyone who dared to look at him. “I don’t want to see the doctor!” He said for the umpteenth time that morning.

Steve sighed. “Yes. I know. But Director Fury said he’s not even going to consider training until you have a complete physical.”

  
Bucky pulled his blanket out of the diaper bag that Steve had brought and yanked the plush throw over his head.

  
Steve sighed and straightened the bag. “Settle down,” he said  in his firmest voice. Being a caregiver wasn’t always easy!! Bucky was falling apart.He didn’t like doctors.

Given, neither did Steve. Especially for physicals. It was a necessary part of being on the team.

  
“James Barnes,” the nurse called.

  
Steve took Bucky’s elbow. “That’s us.”

  
Bucky refused to take the blanket off his head as they followed the white clad woman to an empty room.

  
When the door was closed, Steve pulled the blanket away from Bucky who grabbed at it immediately.

  
“Mine!” He pouted. 

  
“Yes. I know. But I need you to focus. Look at me.” Steve waited until Bucky raised his head and met his look. 

  
“If you cooperate, it’ll go a lot faster.” Steve wished he could reason with Bucky but there were days when his mental capabilities just weren’t doing it. 

  
Bucky gave a noncommittal grunt. “Don’t wanna be here.”

  
Steve huffed out a breath. “Bucky! Just for once. Listen. You have to do this. I said so.”

  
Bucky’s face remained sullen but he gave Steve a quiet “Okay.” He sat on a chair and put the blanket back over his head.

  
Steve had a feeling Bucky wasn’t going to be cooperative. He’d read the Hydra files. Bucky had been trouble until he’d been mind wiped into submission.

  
The doctor breezed in and smiled at the two super soldiers. “Good morning. I’m Dr. Toring.”  


“Good morning,” Steve responded. He looked at the young female doctor. “SHIELD asked you to do Bucky’s physical?”

  
She smiled. “Im a medical doctor who specializes in dealing with PTSD and abuse victims. I also understand Mr. Barnes has some issues with males and physical touch if they’re strangers.”

  
Steve nodded. “I can see why they got you. Bucky can be difficult. He isn’t real fond of doctors.”

  
“A lot of abuse victims aren’t.” She stood up. “Let’s get started.”

  
“Good morning Bucky,” she said cheerfully as if he wasn’t hiding under a crib sized Cars blanket. “We’ll get this physical done as quickly as possible.”

  
Bucky flinched visibly even under his blanket when he heard the snap of the latex gloves.  
“Okay Bucky. Can I get you to hop up on the table please?”

  
Bucky didn’t move so Steve physically lifted him onto the table.

“Listen to the doctor, Buck.” He pulled the blanket off again, making Bucky’s hair stand on end from static. He whimpered and reached for the blanket.

  
“You’re okay,” Steve reassured him. “You’re a big boy.”

  
Bucky scowled. “Pepper lied. I ate apples. And I’m still here.”

  
The doctor smiled as she came to stand in front of him. “Can you take your shirt off? I need to listen to your heart and lungs.”

  
Bucky grudgingly pulled his T-shirt off, shooting dirty looks at Steve.

  
Dr. Toring gently put her stethoscope to Bucky’s chest and then his back. “Breathe in and out for me?”

  
“Why?” Bucky demanded.

  
Steve frowned. “Bucky...”

  
“Fine.” Bucky breathed as the doctor had asked.

  
“Lungs and heart sound good.” She marked it down on paper and then said, “I need to feel your glands.”

  
Her fingers were gentle as she pressed them into the glands on his neck and collarbone. “Arms up,” she smiled.

  
Bucky warily lifted his arms a little.

  
She put a gloved finger in his armpit and he started giggling and pulling away.

She waited for him to settle before instructing him to lay on his back with his hands above his head. “I need to check your lymph nodes.“

  
Steve held him steady while she did her exam even though Bucky squirmed. “He’s really ticklish.”

  
She apologized then turned to her paper. “Can you remove your jeans and underwear please, Mr. Barnes?”

  
Bucky looked at Steve with huge eyes. “Steve!”

  
Steve cleared his throat. “Are you aware that Mr. Barnes is uh.....incontinent?”

  
Toring turned back. “No. Someone neglected to put that in his file. Not uncommon considering his past, however. Alright. I’ll examine the glands later when I do a urine test.”

  
Bucky shook his head wildly. “No!”

  
Steve put his hand on Bucky’s bare chest. “Buck. Shh. It’s okay.”

  
Bucky settled back but gave Steve a look of utter betrayal.

  
The doctor finished her exam of his abdomen, pressing and asking questions.

  
Bucky refused to answer.

  
Steve sighed. “His stomach is sensitive. He only eats certain foods, gets nauseous easily.”

  
The doctor asked a few more questions then asked about his bathroom habits.

  
“He usually has one or two bowel movements a day and he has at least three wet diapers a day.” Steve noticed Bucky blushing wildly.

  
“Can he hold his bladder long enough to pee in a cup?” She asked.

  
Steve shook his head. “I doubt it. We tried potty training shortly after he came back to me.”

  
“What happened?” She asked.

  
“He ended up wetting himself.”

  
She nodded. “Ok. Thank you. I need to get something. I’ll need to do a few tests. You can remove your jeans please.” She left the room.

  
Bucky reached for his blanket. “I want my blankie.”

  
Steve sighed. “Bucky, you’re good. She hasn’t hurt you.”

  
“She wants my jeans off!” Bucky looked at him, eyes wide with apprehension.

  
“She’s gonna examine you. Yeah. It’s what doctors do. And they examine your private stuff too.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure we went over this.”

  
They had but talking about it in their apartment and actually doing it were two different things.

  
Steve unbuttoned his jeans.

  
Bucky held onto them until Steve gave his hand a firm swat. “Stop it.” He gave Bucky his blanket and stripped his jeans off.

  
The doctor came back with a kit and several other things. She pulled Bucky to the end of the table and put his heels in the stirrups. She noticed his tremors. “Will he need to be restrained? I don’t want to injure him while doing this.”

  
Steve looked at Bucky, shaking from nervous energy.  
“Probably. He’s already kind of riled up.”

  
She produced restraints and Steve told Bucky what they were doing.

  
Tears gathered in Bucky’s eyes but he just put his head under the blanket again and allowed them to restrain his wrists and ankles. This was familiar to him even if not in a good way. A wide band around his middle would ensure that he wouldn’t move.

  
The doctor removed his wet diaper. “You said he’s usually this wet about 3 times a day?” She carefully examined the lymph nodes in his groin.

  
Steve nodded. “I changed him at seven this morning when he woke up.”

  
The doctor mentally counted the hours. “So about every four hours. I’m going to check his bladder capacity and output. I’m a little concerned that he may have a bladder infection. His urine has an odd scent.”

”I don’t want an infection,” Bucky said, his voice a little muffled behind the blanket.

Steve patted Bucky’s knee. “Doing good.”

  
“Catheter first,” the doctor said, unwrapping the clear tube. “I need a urine sample.”

  
Bucky whimpered when she pulled his foreskin back, revealing the sensitive head of his penis.

  
Steve felt a pang of sympathy. He’d had his physical less than a month ago. He was able to pee in a cup but it was no less humiliating!

  
She pushed the end of the tube into the slit and Bucky came off the bed as much as he could, crying out.

  
“Sorry luv,” the doctor said, threading it in. “Try to relax.”

  
Bucky was breathing fast but started to relax once the initial burn subsided. “Ow!” He complained.

  
Steve stroked his thigh a bit. “Doing so good, baby.” He was relieved when he saw urine fill the tube and run into the bag on the table.

  
The doctor nodded. “That’s done. It’s coming out. Deep breath.”

  
Bucky breathed in and she pulled the tube out.

  
He whimpered and squirmed, losing his blanket.

  
Steve didn’t have a chance to pick it up as the doctor got a long thin instrument. “Sorry luv. This will sting a little. Once it’s in I can do the other two tests I need to do.”

  
She put Bucky’s flaccid cock in her hand and prepared to put the sound in.

  
Steve cringed inwardly. He held Bucky’s knee firmly.

  
Bucky didn’t like it. He cried hard as the doctor slid it in and then cried some more when she attached the small meter to read his bladder size.

  
Steve picked up his blanket and put it next to his face and kissed his tear stained cheeks.

  
“I know it’s not fun,” she said. “Almost done. I have to put warm water in your bladder and see how much it holds and then we’re done with this part.”

  
Bucky kept his head nuzzled into Steve’s chest as the doctor did her test. He shivered a little as the warm water filled his bladder.  
“That feels weird!” He said into Steve’s chest.

  
She chuckled. “I know.” She watched for a minute. “Oh, there it comes. Good. Done.” She put a pad underneath Bucky’s ass and gently pulled the sound out.

  
He couldn’t help the gush of warm water and urine that followed.

  
Steve got a diaper from the bag. “Can I diaper him?”

  
“I’m going to just check his prostate quick,” she said. She lubed up her gloved finger and moved it gently to the tight pucker. 

  
Bucky grunted when she inserted her finger and felt around. He couldn’t help the sudden hardening of his cock as she explored the bundle of nerves.

  
“All good. You can diaper him now Captain Rogers.”

  
Steve took off the restraints and lifted Bucky’s ass to get the clean diaper underneath. He had a bit of a time getting the diaper over his half hard cock but managed and then pulled Bucky to him. “You did awesome Buck.”

  
Once Bucky was dressed, the doctor came back in. “He actually does have a bladder infection. I’ll put him on ten days of antibiotics. He may be a little moody.”

  
Steve’s eyes widened. “Moody?”

  
“Yes. It’s normal on these pills but I think with the serum these may be the only ones that will cure the infection.”

  
Steve nodded. Great. Ten days of moody Bucky. Lovely.

  
“Anything else?”

  
“Try getting him to drink cranberry juice. It helps too.”

  
Steve nodded. Cranberry juice. Sure. Bucky didn’t do sour. Ever.

  
She smiled. “You did good Mr. Barnes.”

  
Bucky lifted one corner of his blanket a little to look at her. “Okay.”

  
“See you in six months or so.”

  
Bucky paused and lifted the blanket again. “No.”


End file.
